LOST WORDS
by mieru skylight
Summary: Sasuke, ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Apa kau akan mendengarkannya bila kau kembali nanti?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Oneshoot SasuSaku :)

-**LOST WORDS**-

Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku yang mengalir tanpa ampun. Mengalir tanpa suara, tersembunyi dibalik air hujan. Isakanku tersamar oleh suara hujan yang tak ada hentinya. Aku tak peduli. Demi melihatmu terbaring ditengah hujan dengan darah disekujur tubuhmu yang tersapu air hujan. Sasuke. Aku mohon, bangunlah. Aku mohon. Aku mohon.

* * *

**Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku_  
_Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba**

**Hitotsu hitotsu omoidaseba****  
****Subete wakatteita kigashite ita no ni****  
****Iroaseta kotoba wa boku no sugu soba ni oite atta**

* * *

Sasuke, ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Apa kau akan mendengarkannya bila kau kembali nanti? Hn, dunia kita kini dibelenggu oleh perang. Berulang-ulang kali. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Kapan kau akan kembali ke Konoha dan hidup dengan damai seperti sebelumnya. Seperti saat kita masih anak-anak. Lupakanlah dendammu! Lupakanlah kebencianmu! Kembalilah Sasuke! Aku menunggumu.

**Kotae no denai yoru to  
Hitokira no nukumori to  
Haruka kanata no akogare to  
Tada sore dake wo kurikaeshi boku wa ikite iru**

**Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku**_**  
**_**Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba**

"Sedang apa kau disini, Sakura?" Itu suara Sasuke. Aku menoleh ke belakang pada sosok yang menatapku dengan tatapan kebencian. Jantungku berdetak kencang dengan tiba-tiba.

"S-Sasuke. A-aku.." aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bertemu dengannya di medan perang membuatku merasa tidak pantas mengucapkan segala kata yang selalu ingin kuucapkan padanya. Kata-kata cinta, kata-kata rindu, kata-kata permohonan, semua kata yang berada di dalam kepalaku sirna dalam sekejap begitu berhadapan dengannya.

* * *

**Anata ga omou koto wo sameru koto nakutemo to ni tsukamitai no ni  
"Hito" dearu bokutachi wa sono kimochi wo wakachi aenai mama**

**Kotoba ga hanatsu imi wo  
Tatoe no nai omoi wo  
Kotaeru koto no nai kanjou wo  
Mitsumeaeba tsutawaru koto ga dekitara ii no ni na**

* * *

"Kau tidak bermaksud mati oleh pedangku kan?" ia menyeriangi.

Aku menatapnya. "Apa kau akan membunuhku?" tanyaku ragu. Kalau benar dia ingin membunuhku, akan kubiarkan dia melakukannya. Apa lagi yang kutakutkan? Karena yang lebih menakutkan bagiku adalah kehilangan dia. Sasuke. "Kau akan membunuhku?" tanyaku lagi dengan sedikit seriangai sombong. Berpura-pura.

Ia tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja. Kau bukan apa-apa bagiku." jawabnya dingin. Dengan cepat ia telah berada dihadapanku dan menghunuskan pedangnya di leherku. Aku menelan ludah.

"Lakukanlah dengan cepat, sebelum kau berubah pikiran" ujarku gugup.

"Aku? Berubah pikiran? Cih!" lagi-lagi dia menatapku dengan tajam. Dia hanya beberapa senti dari tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan hawa yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Hawa yang begitu dingin dan gelap. Dia terperangkap dalam dendam dan kebencian begitu dalam, aku tidak mungkin meraih hatinya. Meski begitu, aku ingin meraihnya, aku ingin memeluknya. "Kenapa aku berubah pikiran?" dia kembali bertanya, aku yakin dia tidak mengharapkan jawaban.

"Karena kita pernah menjadi satu tim. Aku adalah teman setim-mu. Apa mungkin kau membunuhku?"

"Teman? Apa kau lupa, kau hanyalah mantan rekan setim-ku, kau tidak berarti apa-apa untukku." Sasuke menggerakkan pedangnya, suaranya terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku. Apa benar aku akan menghadapi kematianku dengan pedang Sasuke?

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" Terdengar suara Naruto dari jarak yang cukup jauh, entah bagaimana ia mengetahui keberaanku dan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan seruan Naruto yang semakin mendekat, ia menatap tajam mataku.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura." ujarnya seperti bergumam. Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar sebelum aku ambruk.

"Sas- akh"

* * *

**Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku  
Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba**

Ada setetes cairan dingin jatuh tepat di wajahku.

Satu tetes.

Dua tetes.

Tiga tetes, banyak tetes hingga tetesannya intens menerpa wajah dan tubuhku. Hujan?

Aku membuka mata perlahan-lahan hingga pengelihatanku menjadi jelas. Hujan mengguyur begitu deras. Tunggu. Aku masih hidup? Sasuke tidak membunuhku. Sas~ aku melihat sosok itu terbaring tidak jauh dariku.

Sasuke! Aku berlari setengah merangkak mendekatinya.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" panggilku, tapi tak mendapat reaksi. Kucoba mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Tidak terasa apa-apa. Kucoba merasakan denyut nadinya, hela napasnya, tapi semua tanda-tanda kehidupan lenyap dari tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka dan simbahan darah. Tidak. Sasuke tidak mungkin mati begitu mudah.

Kualirkan cakraku ke tubuhnya. Sasuke! Air mataku mengalir bersamaan dengan air hujan. Isak tangisku menggema bersamaan dengan suara hujan. Aku sendiri tak bisa membedakannya.

Sasuke! Kumohon! Kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Sasuke!

Luka-luka disekujur tubuh Sasuke memang bisa pulih tapi aku tidak bisa mengembalikan nyawanya. Sasuke. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Ada banyak hal yang aku ingin kau tahu. Bangunlah Sasuke!

"Sasuke...!" Aku masih mencoba memanggilnya dalam tangisku. Memeluknya, memukul tubuhnya berharap mendapat reaksi. Tapi, itu sia-sia. Baru saja kami bertemu kembali. Baru saja.. Naruto. Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Naruto?

Aku melayangkan pandangan ke segala arah. Dan kulihat sosok pirang itu terbaring cukup jauh dariku. Aku beranjak menuju Naruto.

Aku bisa merasakan detak jantung Naruto yang begitu pelan. Kualirkan cakraku padanya. Dalam tangisanku. Dalam derasnya hujan. Setidaknya aku bisa menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Naruto." Ujarku dalam tangisan yang tak bisa kuhentikan. "Hiks..."

* * *

**Kono omoi wa mune ni shimatte okou**

* * *

Aku terus menangis.

Terus menangis tanpa sanggup berhenti.

Air mataku menerobos keluar tanpa ampun.

Bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan. Bersamaan dengan aliran darah sisa pertempuran. Pada akhirnya semua kata-kata menjadi tidak berguna. Kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan pada Sasuke hilang bersama aliran hujan.

Kata-kata yang hilang.

* * *

**"Nakushite shimatta..."**

* * *

-**Lost Words end**-

* * *

Sudah lama aku ingin membuat fanfic yang diselipkan lirik lagu.

Disebut songfic kah? #garukgarukkepala

Tapi cerita dan lagu di fanfic ini rada gak nyambung mungkin..

Gomen.. ^^''

Aku membuat fic bercerita tentang kematian Sasuke, karena banyak yang memprediksi Sasuke akan mati. T.T

Dan aku memprediksi, lawan terakhir Sasuke adalah Naruto.

Aku hanya bisa memprediksi..

Semoga prediksiku salah..

Akhir kata.. review please.. ^^''


End file.
